Severed Chaos! The Falcon's Destruction.........
It was a normal day for the Red Falcon Pirates.... Sara: We should be arriving at our destination in......12 hours. Fuda: (sigh) This gonna take so much time.... I know I'm the restless dragon and everythig but maybe we should- She stopped mid sentence when she saw Sara slide down the rail. Fuda: Dammit........ Reggie: The Falcon is in tip top shape! Titanium instead of wood that does not rust! Triple rockets! Wings befitting of the name! Nothing could bring us down! Randy: That isn't a good sign........... Johnny: What do you mean? Leila: I get what he's saying. Everytime someone say "We're invincible!" or "Nothing can stop us!", something really bad happens.... Rachel: Can I have everyone's attention? All eyes on Rachel Rachel: This island is called island of the fallen heroes because no one ever makes it out alive of this island. Ray: Brutal. Rachel: In fact........ This is a ship graveyard.... Reggie: Seriously?! Leila & Randy: Hmmmmmm....................................... Reggie: Nothing is gonna happen! Eli: Well, while we're waiting........ Let's talk about our dreams. Sara: ............Um, I'm gonna go upstairs. (Runs up) Randy: We're gonna have to get that secret out of her one day. Rachel: I'll go first. My dream is to find Infinity. I don't know where I'll find or what it is. But I know I'll find something special. Some thing meaningful and full of life. And that'll be my infinity. Randy: I'll go next. My dreanis to tame every beast in the world. Even if I'm not the pirate king then at least I'll know I'm king of the wild. My side dream is to defeat all of my siblings and my und Dracule Mihawk to become the greatest swordsman in the world. My side side dream is to find One Piece and become king of the pirates. Leila: My dream..... Is to become happy. To finally smile. To have the courage to take of this mask. I wanna be free. Ray: Awww........Sweet. Leila: I will slit your throat if you ever call my sweet again. Ray: Not aww! My dream. To create the sweetest melody. Something that will calm the world. Even if the world listens for a second. I'll be pleased. Eli: Nice. My dream.... I don't have one. I guess... My dream is to find a dream. Milly: And find one you will. My dream, is to find Livre de la sante. A book hidden somewhere deep around All Blue. My grandpa Savdler gave me a map once but I lost it. I hope to fufill his dream. Johhny: I hope to feed the Pirate King, the greatest meal in the world. A meal that wll be renown to all . Reggie: To create the perfect ship. That can sail through the heavens, the cosmos, the milky way. And I believe I just made it. Leila & Randy: (Snicker) Sure Reggie: SHADAPP! Aron: To blow up the Marines. I know it's horrible but I really want to. They suck man... Mi: To find the one. This curse sucks, to watch my husbanddie in my arms. But at least I've got a family with me. Fuda: You know what my dream is.... To sleep. (All burst into laughter) (A thick fog covers the area) Eli: Whoa! I can't see anything. Sara give us some light! Sara throws an orange orb of light to the sky. Milly: Nothing happened. Aron: Not suprising. I'm getting chills just being here. Mi: Perhaps we should turn around......... Reggie: Look guys, nothing. Is gonna. Ha- Eli: LOOK OUT! (A gigantic eel breaks through the side of the ship splitting it in two) Randy: We told you! And now we're seperated from Fuda, Sara and Mi! Reggie: Oh my God. My ship. (Falls to his knees) The eel opens its mouth and shoots out an electrical current. Ray: Cool...... Randy: Not cool! Split up! Ray, Leila, and Aron go to the top of the ship, Milly, Rachel, and Johnny hide behind some barrels, while Eli,Reggie, and Randy confront the monster head on. Ray: Aim for the head! (Begins using his sound sword to hold it back) Aron: I'll finish it. (Uses machine gun to kill monster but has no effect) Leila: Nothing's working! Eel shots current again and blows ship apart. Reggie: NOOOOOO! The eel prepares to sinish them off but a dragon appeares from the murky fog and lifts it from the water. All: FUDA! Sara and Mi jump down from Fuda Sara: So much for invincible............. Everyone OK? Milly: NO! There are so many important things in that are still in there. Randy:....... Ok. Leila, Johhny, Reggie, and Milly go down and get as much as you can. We'll handle things up here. (Cracks whip) Four: Right. (Plunge into water) The eel knocks Fuda away and attempts to enter the water but is uppercutted by Eli. Eli: Sorry, try again. Down below...... Reggie is stuffing anything and everything he finds whe he sees the tail of the eel. Reggie: Mm-mmm! Oom! Milly looks at Reggie then at the tail a her eyes become wide. Reggie nods to her and then swims to the top. Meanwhile... Rachel: I found nothing on an eel guarding the island! Randy: That would explain the ship wrecks though. (Eel smacks him) Arrrgh! Sara: Randy! Eel shocks everyone Rachel: Aw man...... That hurt. Eel sudenly lurches back Randy: Wha? Eli: Hey! Reggie's group must be doing this. Sara: So what do we do. Aron: We take advantage of it! Randy: Alright! Counter attack time! Down Below '' Reggie: MM! Mnt um! (Everyone up, need to breathe) All emerge to see the rest of the crew having a hard time Johnny: We need to finish this.......... Reggie: I'm going back there is a grenade in my pack! Milly: Whats a grenade? Reggie: (Devious smile) Ask Eli. Cya! (Dives in) ''Five minutes later.. Eli: Oh my God............ Milly: So what is it? Eli: GET DOWN! BOOM! Part 2 (Leila's Group) Leila thinking: What the Hell? That damn idiot Reggie can't even make a secure ship! Milly: Hello?! Leila thinking: Please don't be...... Milly: Leila! I'm so glad I found you! Let's help each other.' Leila:............No. Milly: Haha! Your funny, come on! Leila thinking: Why me..........? (Rachel's Group) Rachel: HELLO?! HELLOOOOOOOOO?! Eli: Over here... Rachel: Oh thank God! Eli I'm so- Eli: I need a doctor. Rachel: What do you?- (Sees burning flesh) Oh my..... (Faints) (Randy's Group) Randy: Ray? You OK? Ray: Yeah, my DF powers protected me. Sara: I'm alright too.... Randy: Well, I just hope everyone is alright. Sara: Let's split up then. Ray: Alright then. But I've got a bad feeling about this place...... (Ocean) Reggie: Helllo?! HELLO?! Fuda: Hey! Reggie: Yo Fuda! Aron and Mi too. Aron: How did you survive? That was a point-blank explosion! Reggie: No idea. I'm just glad you guys are alright. Mi: Let's stay here. The others will find there way back here. Reggie: Sure, besides I need to rebuild........ Fuda: I wonder how they're doing.... (Rachel's Group) Rachel: Eurgh,,,.Omigod.....Eli! Eli: Please.....Get help...... Rachel: I don't know where help IS. We were seperated....Can't you just like turn your wound into chocolate? Johhny: HELLO? ANYONE? Rachel: JOHHNY?! OVER HERE! Johhny. Rachel! Whats going on? Rachel: Eli....The explosion. He needs medical attention right away. Johhny: Sure...We can- (Twig snaps) Rachel: What was that.....? (Leila's group) Milly: This is SOOOO creepy! Don't you think? Leila: No. Milly: Hahaha! You are so funny! Leila: I didnt say anything funny. Milly: Oh yeah..Hehe! (Twig snaps) Leila: Who is there?! (Draws sword) Milly: Yeah! Who goes there? Hehehe..... Leila thinking: Of all the people to be stuck with....... ???: Abjubaa! Wajunaka! ???: Abjubaa?! Jajun! Wakanoe! Leila: ...........What? Category:Red Falcon Pirates Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Stories